Splash Sensation
Splash Sensation ''is the 11th episode of To Be The Best. Plot Referee: This will be a two-on-two battle between Misty of the Cerulean Gym and Declan of Pallet Town! The battle will be over when one side runs out of usable pokemon! Only the challenger may make substitutions! Battle begin! Misty: Go, Staryu! Misty and Declan are facing off in the Cerulean Gym. Violet, Lily, and Daisy are in the audience, watching with interest. Misty releases Staryu. Declan scans it with his pokedex. Pokedex: '''Staryu, the star shaped pokemon. Staryu are best known for the gem at their core, which is thought to be a source of psychic powers.' Declan: Man, what is it with all of these water/psychic types? (Sighs) You know what that means, Pikachu. Pikachu nods and jumps off of his shoulder and onto the platform, cheeks sparking. Misty: I figured you’d use Pikachu! Didn’t expect you to lead with him, though. He seems like your ace! Declan: I like to, uh, change it up. Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Misty: Staryu! Rapid Spin Psywave! Pikachu launches a Thunderbolt, and Staryu spins very quickly while shooting a beam of multi-colored light. The attacks collide, and the Psywave corkscrews its way through the Thunderbolt, catching Declan off guard. Declan: Huh? The Psywave breaks through the Thunderbolt and strikes Pikachu, who falls into the water. Misty: Swift! Declan gasps as Staryu fires several golden stars from its core. The stars arch to hit Pikachu underwater, forcing him up onto the platform. Declan: Pikachu! Pikachu slowly stands up and shakes the water off of his fur, determined. Declan: That’s the spirit! Thunder Wave! Misty: Rapid Spin! Staryu spins and flies towards Pikachu. Pikachu quickly fires a ball of static electricity, which makes contact with Staryu. Staryu comes to a halt mid-air and starts falling towards the water. Declan: Thunderbolt hurry! Pikachu launches a Thunderbolt, knocking the paralyzed Staryu back onto the platform and doing a great load of damage. The gem in Staryu’s core blinks red before fading out. Referee: Staryu is unable to battle! Mistry returns Staryu and sighs. Misty: Good work, Staryu. But now it’s time for my crown jewel. (Throws her pokeball) Go, Vaporeon! Misty throws a pokeball, revealing Vaporeon. Declan scans it with his pokedex. Pokedex: Vaporeon, the bubble jet pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. Vaporeon can seamlessly melt themselves into bodies of water, and are very adept swimmers. Declan: That sounds like an issue, doesn’t it buddy? Pikachu: Pika. Misty: Vaporeon, dissolve! Vaporeon jumps into the water and seemingly disappears. Pikachu looks concerned as he tries to search for it. Declan: Pikachu, keep an eye out. Pikachu: Pikachu! Misty: Too bad it’s no use! Quick Attack! Vaporeon suddenly jumps out of the water, ramming Pikachu and pushing him in. Pikachu reacts quickly and fires a Thunderbolt, electrocuting Vaporeon before it can dissolve back into the water. Misty: Before Pikachu can swim up, Water Pulse! Pikachu tries to paddle to the surface, but before he can do so, Vaporeon appears underneath him and fires a Water Pulse. The Water Pulse creates a bubble geyser effect that launches Pikachu out of the water and onto the platform, defeated. Declan: Pikachu! Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle! Pikachu shakily stands up and jumps next to Declan before laying down, exhausted. Declan: Good work buddy. (To Misty) But we’re not done yet! Bulbasaur, I choose you! Declan throws a pokeball, revealing Bulbasaur. Misty smirks. Misty: We’ll see about that! You can’t defeat Vaporeon if you can’t see him! Declan and Bulbasaur gasp as they notice that Vaporeon is nowhere to be seen. Misty: Now, Water Gun! Vaporeon emerges from Bulbasaur’s left and squirts a stream of water at Bulbasaur, knocking it into the pool. Declan: Bulbasaur! (Internally) Her strategy seems to revolve around getting us into the water. The only way to counter that would be… I got it! (Aloud) Bulbasaur, poison the water! Misty gasps as Bulbasaur submerges itself in the water and releases Poison Powder. The powder dissolves and slowly turns the pool purple. Vaporeon solidifies and claws onto its platform, coughing. Misty notices that it’s slightly purple. Bulbasaur crawls back onto its platform, determined. Declan: There we go! Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur quickly fires Razor Leaf. The leaves all make contact with Vaporeon, defeating it. Misty smiles and returns it. Misty: You did amazing. Referee: Vaporeon is unable to battle. Declan and Bulbasaur are the winners! Declan cheers and hugs Bulbasaur, rousing Pikachu, who cheers half-heartedly. Declan is standing outside the gym, a tired Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty is standing in front of him. Misty: That was an amazing battle, Declan. You really showed a knack for strategies and brining out your pokemon’s strength! That’s why I’m very proud to give you this. She holds out her hand at shows Declan the Cascade Badge. Misty: Here is the Cascade Badge. With it, you’re a fourth of the way done with your journey to the league. She hands it to Declan, who smiles. Misty: I have no doubt that I’ll see you there. Declan: Thank you. I won’t let you down. Declan blushes as Misty smiles, winks, and walks into the gym. Pikachu playfully nudges Declan, prompting him to blush harder. Declan: Whatever, dude. He proudly holds up the badge. Declan: I’ve got the Cascade Badge! Him and Pikachu laugh and walk away from the gym in good spirits. Narrator: With two gyms under his belt and six more to go, things are looking up for our hero. Find out what happens next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan battles Misty and wins, earning the Cascade Badge. * Staryu and Vaporeon make their debut Characters * Declan Perez * Misty * Referee Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Staryu (Misty's) * Vaporeon (Misty's) * Bulbasaur (Declan's) Trivia * This episode, along with Choppy Waters, are the only episodes not to feature Declan's Charmander since its capture. Coincidentally, both episodes feature Declan battling at the Cerulean Gym. * Misty's Vaporeon is confirmed to be a male through dialogue. ** This makes it the first pokemon not belonging to Declan to have its gender revealed (not counting the Nidorina cameo in Taken By Storm) *** It's also the first pokemon to have its gender revealed by a method other than gender differences, Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:To Be The Best